Hijotee's Family Guy
Hijotee has created a fanmade episode of Family Guy and has uploaded the first part on YouTube for the world to see. This episode is one of Hijotee's various movies and overall the episode is currently about 15 minutes long (not including the 1 minute opening scene) but Hijotee plans to animate the second part of the episode once the first part gains more views. Until then, the episode is left in continuation. Below is a brief description of the movie along with production history as well as a list of all the parts and the date they were uploaded. Plot The episode begins with a brief intro that shows small random clips of the characters with the opening credits and then the title. The first part then begins in the Family Guy house where Peter performs a prank on his daughter Meg by giving her an exploding watermelon. Lois, Peter's wife, then complains that he should not be wasting food due to the family's financial situations. The whole family then have dinner in the kitchen table and eat the remains of the blown up watermelon pieces. Stewie, the youngest child, then complains that the food is bad and that they should have better food. All of the sudden the door bell rings and when Peter opens the door, Cleveland, the next door neighbor, is there and explains how he found something mysterious in the basement. Peter and Cleveland then go down to the basement and in there Peter is shocked as he discovers 729 gold bricks buried underground. The next day Peter then tells Lois what he bought with some of the gold bricks: new furniture, a new car, a boat, and a mansion. Lois is more excited about the new mansion so she, Peter and the kids all get on the car and travel across the state to the new property Peter just bought. Along the way, Peter is speeding over 200 mph on his new supercar which attracts the attention of a cop who chases Peter halfway through the trip. In the end, instead of paying for a ticket, Peter bribes the cop and gets a police escort to the mansion. Once they arrive, it turns out that the mansion that they just bought is haunted and it then explained why it was for sale so quickly. No one likes the mansion so Peter decides to sell it and rather use the money to expand his current house. Once back home Peter rejoins with Cleveland along with Quagmire and Jo, Peter's two other friends, at the town bar in order to pull out ideas for the house expansion. Once they all come up with cool ideas, they all head out and start building. One month later the house is complete and just as Peter is about to show it off, the episode comes to a stop and the first part ends in continuation. Production During the summer of 2006, Hijotee was a huge fan of Family Guy and with his experience of making animated shorts he decided to make his own episode of the show. In order to create the characters, Hijotee traced all of the characters' designs by hand and then studied their movements in the show in order to create animation. No clips of the real show were used; everything in his episode was completely drawn and animated by himself so Hijotee had the advantage of creating his own settings and even his own characters. Hjotee even voiced all of the male characters himself with a little help from his cousins for the female voices. The only times where Hijotee used the real show was for sound effects and for the scenes where the theme song was necessary in order to give the impression that this is a real Family Guy episode. Hijotee took about 3 months to create first part of the episode but was not able to finish it due to the summer ending. A few months later the entire first part was uploaded to YouTube on his original channnel and was enjoyed by thousands of fans. However, his original channel was deleted on 2009 so the movie didn't go up online again until a few years later. This time, the movie was split into small clips to avoid being tagged as a Family Guy episode as full episodes never last long on YouTube anyway. Episode Part 1 The entire full first part of the episode was uploaded as an unlisted video on January 15, 2016 linked to his more popular movie and then later on shared with the world as a standalone video on August 27, 2017. This part totals exactly 15 minutes long if you do not count the opening scene and has 12 distinct scenes each equaling a little over a minute each. Overall the first part has gained over 1,100 total views as of September 2017, but still nowhere near the thousands of views the original upload gained in 2007. Here is the link to the first part of the episode: *"Hijotee's Family Guy - Fanmade Episode (Part 1)" – 16:00 (January 15, 2016) Part 2 Once the first part regains the original audience, Hijotee will then create the second part as soon as there is demand for it. The second part will continue right where the first part left off and will be about 7-8 minutes long, therefore completing the full episode at a length of about 22 minutes.